


I Needed You

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Blind, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: Wide awakeSleep a risk I won’t takeFears keeps me up at nightJust waiting for the fightI couldn’t relax, not for a secondCouldn’t lose controlDidn’t know the truthBaby I needed you
Series: Poetry/Songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570
Kudos: 1





	I Needed You

Wide awake

Sleep a risk I won’t take

Fears keeps me up at night

Just waiting for the fight

I couldn’t relax, not for a second

Couldn’t lose control

Didn’t know the truth 

Baby I needed you

Hungry, always starving

Couldn’t stop denying

Continued to believe a lie

Didn’t care enough to fight

Addicted to my fate

Could never truly sate

Wouldn’t admit the truth

Baby I needed you

I saw it true 

I needed you 

I hate it through

I needed you 

You’re gone now I know

I need you 

Falling through I void 

Screaming I need you 

But I always knew

You never wanted me 

So very clear to see

I need you 

But you’ll never need me


End file.
